Ice
by Llmav
Summary: Ally needs some help to cool down.


**A/N; So my A/C broke a few weeks ago. And this is the result. Yes, I can turn almost anything into a sexual scenario. It's a real talent. You can challenge me if you want (=**

**So I'm chuckling evilly as I post this when most of the country are freezing their butts off. Maybe this can heat you up a little bit? The sex part, I mean. Not the ice.**

She was pissed. The shocking Miami heat was difficult to handle as it was, mid summer and all. Now, with the freaking AC broken, it was unbearable. Sonic Boom had turned into a sauna, and not the cute, northern Scandinavian type but the 'I want to tear all my clothes off because I'm dying of heat stroke' type. She was cranky, moody, mad. She had begged, _begged_, her dad to close the shop, knowing that it was pointless as he was too cheap to comply. Of course, he was conveniently away on a convention.

She was currently placing every portable fan she could get her hand on around the shop. It didn't help one bit. She was in the practice room, opening the windows and hopelessly wishing for a breeze. Suddenly, a blonde mop of hair appearing in the doorway, clad in a tank top and shorts, looking like a deity, arms bulging as he was carrying a large cooler.'I brought some ice.' 'For what?' Annoyance clear in her voice. 'To cool off'. She looked at him as if he was an idiot. Maybe he was. 'Just try it'. She hesitantly opened the cooler and fished out a piece of ice. She tentatively ran it across her overheated skin.

It felt like heaven.

He was looking at her as she was running the piece of ice over her neck, the cold drops melting off of the clear square, trickling down in a small river down her collarbone and then out of sight as it descended under her shirt. Between her breasts.

'You can leave, you know' she muttered, hoping that he wouldn't. 'A soldier never leaves another soldier behind'.She frowned. 'You shouldn't hang out with Dez so much, he's rubbing off on you. And that's not a good thing'. 'Maybe I should hang out with you more, because then I would be _**adorable**_'. She smiled at the compliment, yet slightly offended. She didn't want to be adorable. She wanted to be sexy and hot. Well, hot she was already. Not just in the way she wanted to be.

He smiled too. He _**really**_ wanted her to rub off on him. Or up against him. Either or.

'Isn't Kira waiting for you?' His eyes met hers. 'We broke up'. 'Why?' He shrugged, not knowing what to say. This didn't feel like the ideal moment to tell her that he was insanely in love with her and him dating someone else was just plain ridiculous.

She shrugged too, as if to let him know that she wasn't going to push it if he didn't feel like talking about it. On the inside, she was doing joyous somersaults, internally high-fiving herself. She suddenly found that she was in a better mood.

He noticed a spot forming on the front of her shirt, caused by the pool of water still trickling down from the now almost melted cube. 'You might as well take your shirt off'. Did he say that out loud? She shook her head in disbelief. 'Ive seen you in a bikini, this is no different.' She huffed. 'Yes, all the two times we went to the beach. And one time you didn't see anything because I was wrapped up in a towel the whole time'. He smiled, remembering. Especially the one time that he _**had**_ seen her in a bikini. That image still gave him a boner when he thought about it. He pushed it out of his mind, storing it away for future, private use.

'You're being ridiculous'. He knew how to push her buttons. 'Fine'. Her shirt was off, revealing her perfectly shaped breasts clad in a black bra. Wow. Why had he convinced her to take her shirt off? There was absolutely no way he was going to be able to stop himself from getting hard. And his shorts wouldn't allow for much to be left to the imagination. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Not sure what _**she**_ would feel about that.

She continued her mission, gliding the ice across her chest, her stomach, slightly uncomfortable under his heavy gaze, but craving the satisfaction of the coolness against her skin. Suddenly, she stopped.

'I can't reach my back'.

'Let me help you with that'. He picked up a fresh square, slowly swirling the cold mass over her shoulder blades, down her spine, reaching the top of her shorts. Hesitating, then turning her back around to unbutton them. 'They're going to get soaked'. Little did he know that she already was. She nodded in agreement, knowing that her voice was temporarily out of order, as the shorts slid down her legs, leaving her in her panties. He didn't say anything, as his voice, too, was having technical difficulties.

He picked up where he left off. The mix of hot and cold, his fingers on her skin, his eyes burning, hotter than the temperature at the shop. Yep, she was definitely turned on. Not that that was anything unusual when she was around him. She usually was better at hiding it, that's all.

The door to the room shut closed, caused by the crosswind created by the open windows, and effectively snapping the young pair out of their sensual trance. She suddenly became acutely aware that she was nearly naked whilst he was still fully dressed.

'So, uhmm...thanks for helping me cool down'. In reality, he had had the complete opposite affect on her.  
>'Any time'. Why did his voice sound like a croak? Oh, right, because he was incredibly horny.<p>

'Are you hot?' Her voice was shaky. 'You know I am', he smirked, cockily. 'No, I mean...' she blushed, tomato red. 'Do you need some help?''Are you being nice or is it just an excuse to get me to take my shirt off?'He felt bad as she looked like she had been caught with her hand in the pickle jar, muttering 'Never mind' while turning away from him with the intention of getting dressed.

Stupid. Why did he always have to blabber around her? It was like she brought out the best in him. The best word vomit. Maybe she _**had**_ rubbed off on him.

'I'm very hot', he semi-shouted, eagerly tearing off his shirt and she couldn't help but giggle as he looked like a child who had just been promised ice-cream. Or in his case, pancakes. 'Ok, ok, no reason to scream'. At least not yet. If things escalated the way she hoped, there would be plenty of room for screaming later.

She reached to unbutton his pants, sliding them down to his ankles and him cooperatively stepping out of them. He was naked apart from his boxers. She was speechless. Yes, she had seen him in his board shorts before. And no, it was not the same thing. Her eyes were on him, alternating between his sculpted chest and the bulge in his pants as she ran the piece over his muscles, over his abs, then down his happy trail, tracing its path with her fingers until she reached the top of his boxers.

He reached for another piece, simultaneously running it over her smoking body, both of their breaths hitching as they were co-creating ice-cold patterns of paradise on each other's bodies.

As she shivered from the cold, he reached up and followed the path of the ice cube with his warm tongue, drinking the wet drops while setting her skin on fire. She followed suit, playing 'follow the leader' as she reciprocated his every move. Het let a groan slip when her delicate tongue swirled over his abs, getting deliciously close to his cock.

He again took charge, running the ice over her lips. The water drops trickled down her mouth, his tongue instinctively darting out to lick them up. Her reaction was immediate as a loud moan filled the air. He looked at her, nervously. 'Sorry'. She lifted her piece and reciprocated his action, slowly outlining his lips with the ice, then replacing it with her tongue, thoroughly tracing them perfectly. They continued their alternating play, the purpose having shifted from cooling down to, unbeknownst to them, steamy foreplay.

He tried to control himself. He really did. It's just that her tongue on him made it _**absolutely**__**impossible**_. So he finally did it. He kissed her. Really kissed her. Not a chaste peck reminiscent of the ones he would give his mother, which was the extent of them kissing had been constricted to until this moment. No, nothing like that. His tongue entered her mouth, pressing against hers as he growled, continuously working his lips against hers. Hungrily. A hard to hear plonk when the ice cubes hit the floor as their hands now were otherwise occupied. Hers, wrapped around his neck, tugging on his hair as she was standing on her tiptoes to reach up to him. Him, slowly caressing her back, gradually pushing her closer into him. They both moaned as his cock pressed into her, both of them realizing that they were now passed the point of no return.

He pulled down her panties, breathing heavily as he for the first time saw her naked, relishing in the moment while knowing that it would forever be one of his favorite memories.

'Come', as he gently pulled her by the hand, not knowing that he was predicting the nearby future.

He gently pushed her down on the piano bench, flat on her back, spreading her legs to situate himself in between them as he was kneeling down on the floor, reaching for another piece of ice. He retraced his previous paths, stopping right above her pussy, allowing the cold water to trickle down her slit. Then, swiftly, lapping it up, while inadvertently running his warm tongue against her now cold folds. She ground her teeth to not let the rest of the mall hear her cries of contentment. They weren't alone in the building, after all. And the windows were still continued, the piece of ice long gone, as he indulged in her, exploring her with his curious tongue as her back rose off the wood, writhing in satisfaction.

She came, hard, long, his tongue still in her, drinking her juices as she rode out her high.

She rose, eager to return the favor, not even bothering with the ice as she craved to feel him, taste him, pleasure him.

He laid down on the carpet, knowing that he couldn't fit on the narrow bench. She shimmed him out of his boxers before kneeling down between his legs, leaning over him while propping herself up on one of her hands, the other one grabbing him, sliding him into her mouth. Inch. By. Inch. He had never understood the meaning of pleasurable torture until now.

The head of his cock made contact with the back of her throat. He grunted, and she willingly repeated her actions, sliding him in and out between her tightly clinched lips. 'Ally...**_fuck_** _**me**_' His hold on her hair tightened. 'That's the plan' she smiled as she climbed on top of him, straddling him, sliding him in between her other sets of lips, the pleasurable torture heightened to a new degree as she slowly pushed herself down on him, until he was in her, basking in her tightness while his mind was chanting 'FINALLY'. After all, he had been waiting years for this. She was moving, slowly, carefully, adjusting to his length as her wetness hugged him tight, sweat drops trickling down her body in similar fashion to the water drops just a short while earlier.

She rode him, faster, pushing his mind towards a state of oblivion, his consciousness filled with her. He was using all his power not to mercilessly pound her, to not go rough and completely unleash himself on her. He reached up, slowly circulating her clit with his thumb while almost cumming at the sight of his dick sliding in and out of her. He could feel her react by squeezing him harder, her walls tightening around him, her breath speeding up as she intimately experienced his love-making skills for the first time.

He was holding back, waiting for her to reach bliss, not needing to wait long as she quickly erupted above him, string of noises from her throat, eyes slammed shut, her pussy pulsating, vibrating, wonderfully clutching him as pleasure was rippling through her petite body. He grabbed her hips, holding her firmly in place, taking charge as he maximized his pace and promptly shot into her, a loud groan as he obtained the ecstasy produced by her for the very first of many times to come.

She rolled off of him. Spent. Sweaty. They laid there, on their backs, panting, hands intertwined and post-orgasm smiles mirrored across both their faces, eyes on each others, in silent agreement that what has just transpired was, despite their effort to cool down, the hottest event of their lives.

And just like that, the A/C sprung to life with a loud crack.


End file.
